


Most Likely to be Secretly Married

by minhyuksfatgf (lilipoppii)



Series: Short Stories: MX [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fansign, Fluff, Idol AU, Secretly Married, based on a fansign note from forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/minhyuksfatgf
Summary: Hyungwon sat up and noticed their eyes on him, so he waited. They held up the pink blossom note that he remembered quite clearly as the one he had replied to the question on, “Is this for real?”Hyungwon’s plump lips formed each word of the question as he read it over in his head, not that he needed the reminder of what the note asked, “Yes, I would be the one.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: Short Stories: MX [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846
Kudos: 3





	Most Likely to be Secretly Married

Hyungwon laughs as he reads the question on the posted note attached to the CD he was about to sign. He flipped it over a few times as if the question would change any time he turned it over before he looked up at the monbebe, “Are you sure you want to know?”

The fan across from him nodded vigorously so he sighed and quickly moved to sign the CD on the designated page before answering the note, closing the album and handing it to the fan before offering his free hand for a high five. The fan was busy flipping to the spot marked for Hyunwoo who was sitting next to him that they didn’t even notice he still had his hand up.

Shownu vaguely gestured to him, but the fan didn’t notice as they handed him the album open to his page. Hyungwon leaned forward, his pink hair shielding his face from the rest of their fans as he silently debated whether he was cursed or just disliked that he was constantly ignored when it came to hand touches. He hadn’t even noticed the fan had turned to him again until his friend elbowed him in his side.

He sat up and noticed their eyes on him, so he waited. They held up the pink blossom note that he remembered quite clearly as the one he had replied to the question on, “Is this for real?”

Hyungwon’s plump lips formed each word of the question as he read it over in his head, not that he needed the reminder of what the note asked, “Yes, I would be the one.”

“You would be secretly married without telling us?” The fan questioned, standing as their voice got louder.

Hyunwoo elbowed him again before leaning towards the fan, “It’s just a hypothetical question, but Hyungwon has mentioned before that if he was absolutely happy with someone he dated that marriage wouldn’t be too far behind. At the moment, honestly, none of us are married or dating. So please understand he just answered honestly.”

“Okay,” the fan responded, dispirited, as they moved down the line to Wonho. 

However, Hyunwoo turned to him with a very blank face that usually meant he was very angry with Hyungwon, “What were you thinking? You could’ve just said no one.”

The pink-haired boy pushed his fringe back and leaned back in his chair as his eyes slid over to the leader, “Did I say anything wrong? As you said, I answered honestly.”

“Too honestly,” his friend fidgeted with the marker in his hand as he looked at the fan across from him before refocusing enough to sign their album.

Hyungwon took that as his cue to take the album from the fan in front of himself as he chewed his lip while listening to the fan who asked him a question. He licked his lips before he smiled at the fan and raised his hands after signing their album. This time, he was rewarded with a high five before he handed their album back and they moved down the line.

In the end, after all the chats with their fans, Shownu never left his side. Even as they loaded into the van, he sat next to him in the middle seat and waited till the door closed before speaking, “The boss said not to mention your recent marriage, Wonnie. I know you’re happy, but the boss-“

“I never said anything about being married. I answered their question that if anyone would be secretly married it would be me. Like you said, a hypothetical question with the same kind of answer.”

“It’s just too close to home,” his friend explained.

Hyungwon glanced around the car and noticed most of the members, even though he knew wanted to say something one way or another were actively pretending they were  _ not _ hearing the two boys’ conversation. Even Wonho who was probably the most supportive of his marriage was pretending to look out the window with his music blaring a little too loudly.

He leaned back, his head laying back on the headrest, “Then what should I do, hm? I’ve already answered it and it’s not like I can take it back now.”

“Just be careful,” his friend tried to express the nervous anger coiled in him but it was coming out strained and he hated it, “Just think of (y/n)... do you really think nothing would happen to them?”

“We’re not that popul-“ Hyungwon slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes darted towards his friend. They all knew this, but none of them had been daring enough to say it out loud and with such defiance. He felt horrible instantly and could see the pain in the leader’s face, “Hyunwoo… I’m-“

“Hyung, can you drop me at the store? I need to clear my head.”

“Sure thing,” the manager replied while pulling the van over to allow him to jump out.

Hyungwon scooted towards the open doorway just for it to be slammed shut before he could bring himself to say something . T t o ease the immense pain he had just caused his friend. The reason they had never mentioned it wasn’t because they didn’t know; it was because they knew how badly Hyunwoo took that one sentence. Wonho leaned forward, his music still pounding from the headphones around his neck as their manager continued on down the road to their apartment complex, “You know he’s just worried about you. Monbebe ’ s may come first, but your marriage and happiness is something Hyunwoo really wants to protect. We all do.”

He felt stupid and so bad about his slip up as he pulled his knees to his chest, “I know.”


End file.
